


【波莱】漫长的星期六

by dazzleye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 没有巨人存在，但有士兵和战争。一个不会爱的傻子和一个不愿回家的人。灵感来自萨拉马戈在《失明症漫记》中的话——“我们都是这样的混合物，一半是冷漠无情，一半是卑鄙邪恶。”（可能有手癌错字请大家见谅
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

01

“哟波波，要回去了吗？”皮克端着红茶杯，慢慢悠悠走到波克的办公桌前。

“别这样叫我。” 波克接话了，“我要去马尔罗大街上买杏仁糖杜隆。上班出门前老妈千叮咛万嘱咐，今天一定要吃到它。”他没抬头看皮克，而是专心清点完手中的文件，将它们一一放进档案盒中。

“星期六还要加班，实在是太糟糕了。”皮克吹散了从杯中腾腾直上的热气，抿了口红茶，“不过呢，要是去马尔罗大街的话，你还是换下制服比较好哦。穿着警服走在那个地方，太招摇了。”

波克忍住了抬头去看皮克的冲动。皮克离他很近，红茶的醇香也在往他的鼻子里钻。他的搭档虽然身材瘦弱，但神出鬼没，聪明精干。此时此刻，他知道那双狡黠幽微的黑瞳正定格在自己身上，他甚至能想象出来她投来的试探深究却又了如指掌的目光。波克猛然想起上个月协助艾尔迪亚警方办案时，见到的那位女法医韩吉，和她粗暴精湛的刀法。皮克的眼神就像那把解剖刀，他的腹腔正在被锐利的锋刃划开。波克吞了吞口水，慢慢解开警服外套的扣子。还差一英寸，他的心脏和其中污秽的秘密，就要完全暴露在日光之下了。然而皮克却没有继续说下去了。

“知道了，知道了。”波克用不耐烦的回答撕裂了空气中四散蔓延的沉默。他脱下警服，换上自己的绿夹克，向门口走去，“剩下的就拜托你了。”

皮克看着他远去的背影，放下了茶杯。

冬日铅灰色的铁幕将萧瑟颓败牢牢压在大地之上，寒风艰难地攀附着行人裸露在外的皮肤，贪婪地呼吸着人群的体温。午后四点，没有太阳，远处教堂的钟声正在敲响。波克刚走出警察厅的大楼便被疾风吹了个趔趄，他抚了抚被吹乱的头发，缩着脖子将夹克的拉链拉到了最上头，快步向停车场而去。

马尔罗大街与警厅之间有着整整两个街区的距离，需要四十分钟的车程。波克在路过市场的熟食店时放缓了速度，却并没有停车。可三分钟之后，他又回到了这里。他买了一小桶蛤蜊和一块厚厚的羊奶干酪，还有一包刚刚烤制出来的吐司，以及几个石榴和哥伦比亚咖啡。付完账后走到门口，他看到了堆在门边的正在特价促销的朗姆酒，然而一想到喝醉酒之后可能会带来的麻烦，最终还是推门离开。

风更大了些，从车门缝里挤进来。他盯着前一辆车的后窗，瞥见一男一女交缠亲吻的剪影。路上的车子愈发少了，石板铺就的路面变得凹凸不平。路灯亮起的时候，他将车停在了街心公园里。这里原本是一座英雄赫洛斯的小雕像，在战争结束后被拆除了。发动机熄火的声音吓飞了正在长椅上闲庭信步的乌鸦。从副驾驶中拿出刚刚采购的食物，波克向一处小街走去。街道渐渐变得狭窄崎岖，远离了城市的灯光。他呼着哈气，穿过一道拱门，走进一条死胡同，打开公寓房的一扇门，踩着年久失修的木质楼梯，咯吱咯吱上到顶楼。

头顶的楼灯忽明忽暗，房门钥匙在裤子兜里，波克的双手提满了东西够不到。正当他犹豫要不要用脚踹门时，门被推开了。男人自然而然地接过了他手中的食物，波克愣了一下，跟着他后面走进了房间。巨大的关门声令走廊的灯受到惊吓，呲呲啦啦地尖叫起来。

他会主动来开门，应该是听到我上楼的声音了吧，波克想。

毫无生气的房间没有贴壁纸，原本白色的墙壁已经出现了涂料的脱落，露出其下掩盖的一块块暗色水泥。波克看到这些墙面的残缺，总会联想到某种皮肤病，接着便忍不住浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。木头地板上布满斑驳的划痕，却意外得干净。远离壁炉的角落有些潮湿的味道。波克脱掉夹克，将它挂在衣架上，挽起袖子走进了厨房。男人正盯着洗过的蛤蜊发呆，听见波克的脚步声便向后退了一步，给他腾出地方。

“出去吧。”

就像一只听到主人命令的狗，男人立刻用抹布擦干了手，转身离开。擦肩而过时，波克闻到了他身上带着的煤炭的味道，“今天也去给比安卡阿姨帮忙了么？”

他低沉地嗯了一声，便径直走进了浴室。

波克看着他的背影消失在浴室，这才去客厅的橱柜深处掏出半瓶酒。厨房的水池旁放着两个土豆一根干瘪的萝卜，他看着它们叹了口气。波克娴熟地将土豆和萝卜切块，扔进锅中。炖煮的时间过得很慢，可是波克很享受等待的闲暇。他掌控着食物的命运，此时此刻，他主宰一切。锅中沸腾的水泡隆起又破灭，浓郁的香气渐渐散逸。待做好菜之后，他左顾右盼，迅速把酒又藏了回去。两人份的白酒蛤蜊和土豆萝卜炖菜，波克将它们分别盛在盘子里，端到客厅的桌子上。擦干净手，他靠在窗边。

与这栋公寓一街之隔的灯红酒绿的地方，便是马尔罗大街。他们所在的公寓，以及马尔罗大街以北，在战前都属于雷贝利欧收容区。战后的马莱政府废除了为艾尔迪亚种族设下的一系列禁令，并赋予其正式的马莱公民身份，立法保障他们的种种合法权益。艾尔迪亚人搬出了雷贝利欧收容区，在政府的主导下，与马莱人居住在一起。而这片浸没着苦难与鲜血的土地，和它的名字一起，渐渐被人们遗忘，成为了过去。隐忍、顺从、虐杀的故事失去了讲述它的喉舌，再也无迹可寻。

马尔罗大街是从艾尔迪亚历史的伤口中聚集而生的阴暗存在。收容区的围墙与铁网早已被拆除，但房屋依然留了下来。或大或小、形状各异的灯牌一块接着一块挂在破旧的墙外，将原本就狭窄的街道上空也严严实实地遮蔽起来，只露出条状的墨色夜空。大街的两旁是小卖店、酒吧、赌场甚至露骨的妓院。花哨的招牌、贴满广告的旧橱窗、歪斜的破碎路灯以及三三俩俩聚集在一起的辱骂、斗殴的混混都昭示着对暴力与性欲的贪婪。

狂风已经停了，波克开了一扇窗，趴在窗台上饶有兴味地看着远处狭窄的街道里发生的一切。离得太远，灯光又很暗，他只能看到两个男人的轮廓，他们仿佛是在争吵，一个男人甚至出手打了另一个，但被打的那一方却不曾还击。没能看到预想之中的闹剧，波克兴致缺缺地正准备关上窗户，却发现那两人突然紧紧抱住，吻在了一起。

“操，去他妈的。”波克烦躁地撸了一把头发，气冲冲地闯进了浴室，“喂，莱纳，快滚出来，你这家伙要洗到下辈子吗？”

“贾利亚德？”莱纳揉了揉眼，迷茫地看了看四周，“我睡着了吗？”

莱纳蜷缩在并不怎么宽敞的浴缸中，不，说是浴缸，其实只是用砖头砌成的小池子。他身形高大，在5英尺长的池子中连腿都无法伸展。缸中的水已经凉了，惊醒后的莱纳打了个哆嗦。波克面无表情地将毛巾甩到了他的脸上，“穿上衣服，吃饭了。”

几片梧桐枯叶听从冷风的邀请，从打开的那半扇窗中挤进了房间。波克在关窗时忍不住又向下看了看——两个男人早已无影踪，只有一个醉鬼靠着墙瘫坐着，在高声唱歌。他们也许会各自回家，也许会跌跌撞撞冲进附近廉价的小旅馆，在脏兮兮的床上做下流又快乐的事。嘴唇像饕餮吞吃着牙齿和舌头，却犹不满足；呼吸中燃烧起了情欲的炭火，无意义的字节被声带蹂躏出情色之音；皮肤细小的褶皱中储满另一个人的汗水，体毛与其覆盖的皮肤被唾液涂上光亮；肉体生长出战神阿瑞斯的矛，向柔软的肠道攻城略地所向披靡，释放出爱意。波克脸红了，不知是被风吹的，还是别的什么。

“贾利亚德，我很快就出……”莱纳没有讲完的话，被粗暴的吻堵了回去。波克赤身裸体再次闯进了浴室，他用力抓起莱纳的胳膊，迫使他站了起来，承受这个吻。“我可没有想在浴室里做，莱纳。”波克啃咬着他的下颌，口齿不清地说，“这都是你自找的。”他揉弄着莱纳的乳头，之后用双手粗暴地掰开了他的屁股，并伸进去一根手指，“亏你都准备好了。”莱纳眼眶微红，积攒起水汽，他点了点头，“进……”

他的邀请又被打断了。撕裂的痛感令莱纳被语言抛弃了，他的耳畔只剩自己紊乱的呼吸声。

皮肤发烫，波克一鼓作气将性器完全嵌了进去。他比莱纳矮一些，当紧紧贴着莱纳的后背时，他能嗅到脖颈之间奇怪的肥皂香味。他的背又宽又厚，像一堵墙隔远了他们原本能够贴近的心。锻炼成型的肌肉还有着坚毅的轮廓。波克始终没有动，静静感受着肠壁的收缩。莫名产生的烦闷恼怒的情绪随着淋浴喷头降下的水滴一起流走了。波克闭上眼，用皮肤与皮肤相贴，品尝着这具熟稔的身体。礁岩会被海水侵蚀出的孔洞，血肉会被战争捅出刀口。而刀枪留下的伤疤无法用亲吻修复。他又伸手去摸他的乳头，乳珠是石榴的颜色，波克的动作让莱纳原本紧绷的身体微微颤抖。

“贾利亚德，你，你动一动……”莱纳终于开了口，他的忍耐快到极限了，但完全被忽视。波克的手顺着他的腹部向下摸，捉住了他疲软的阴茎，握在手中。莱纳瞪大了眼睛。“呐，莱纳，你这玩意，不能用干脆就割掉吧。”波克冷嘲热讽的语气反而令莱纳松了口气，“据说牲口阉割之后，干活才会更卖力。你现在这样子，和被阉过的公牛，也没区别吧。”波克得意地笑了。“你说的没错……被阉割了……”浴室中出现了血、尸臭和火药的味道。莱纳眼前出现了马赛的面孔，那是一张被硝烟熏黑的脸。上一秒他还在说着自己对弟弟的思念，下一秒就变成了一具苍白僵硬的尸体，胳膊断了，肠子流出，躺在战壕里。“是被战争……”莱纳断断续续地回答了他。波克捏着莱纳的下巴，将他压在墙上，快速抽插起来。他顶得很深，战场从眼前消失了，羞辱感和快感交织着直冲进莱纳的大脑。莱纳仓皇地闭上眼，鼻头通红，拼命禁闭着喉咙里翻滚欲出的叫声。罪消失了，疼痛也无影踪，只剩没有尽头的等待。

精液缓缓从两腿之间流淌出来。莱纳瘫坐在地上大口大口地喘着气，波克慌乱地看了他一眼，冲洗干净自己的身体，走了出去。

摆在桌上的饭早就凉透了，波克只好把它们依次倒入那口老旧的深平底锅，重新加热了一遍。也许是刚才的性爱耗尽了力气，莱纳一言不发，只有铁勺时不时与餐碟相撞，清脆地响一声。屋外的风声都在嘲笑二人之间的沉默。太糟糕了，波克郁闷地想，今天只是想和他吃顿饭而已，没有打算做多余的事。波克的头发比莱纳的头发要长一些，还在淌水，水滴沿着脖子流进内衫里，有些凉。

“刚刚那些话是我不该说。”波克把炖烂的土豆咽下去，向莱纳搭话。

“没什么。”莱纳抬眼看了看他，又低下了头。

“只是刚刚我从窗口看到窄街里有两个男人在……”

狭窄的街道？有两个男人？波克拿着勺子的手突然停住了，勺中的萝卜啪嗒掉在了桌子上。他和莱纳的初遇地点不就是一条逼仄肮脏的小街吗？奄奄一息的莱纳差点就要被人带走侵犯，不就是他救下了这个混蛋吗？波克一眼便认出了这副面孔，这张他令他日日夜夜寝食难安的、恨之入骨的脸。身穿警服的他吓跑了犯人，却在怨怼与恨意的驱使下强迫莱纳成为他的性伴侣，以换取庇身之所。明明他是害死哥哥的凶手，明明他决定要恨他一辈子、折磨他一辈子，为什么现在的自己会心软、会感到害怕？莱纳趴在地上求他保密，声音颤抖地求他不要告诉他警方和他的家人，他不想也不能回家。他狼狈不堪，身上脏得要死，但流出的眼泪却干净、剔透，冲走了波克脑中所有的暗与黑。波克向他伸出了手。

莱纳却好像没有听见波克戛然而止的话。他吃干净了盘中的炖菜和蛤蜊，盯着那块掉在桌上的萝卜。波克清了清嗓子，掩盖自己的失态，迅速解决了盘中的晚饭。

性欲会因为阴茎被阉割和失去吗？波克没有答案。可他明白，不能回家的莱纳，不能爱人的自己，都是被战争和杀戮阉割过心灵的人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些回忆和现实的混合物。

02

“莱纳，你在干什么？”马赛从莱纳的身后出现，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“昨夜的雪很大呢。”莱纳呼了一口气，搓搓手。马赛注意到了，莱纳的暗黄色大衣袖口磨损得很厉害，本就有些褪色的外套，露出了一圈毛毛的白边。一只麻雀叼着一片肉屑，站在光秃秃的树枝上抖了抖羽毛。

“真他妈累人，马莱好像很少下过这样大的雪。”看房人骂骂咧咧地走过来，拿着大扫帚，使劲地扫着狭窄街道里的雪，“怪了，菲利克斯先生的马怎么不见了？”

看房人将积雪扫成一堆，露出一片坑洼泥泞的地面，转身离开了。马赛和莱纳对视了一眼，一同向不远处那个破旧的小马厩走去。菲利克斯先生是这条街口一家旅店的老板，他的爱马汉克从他成年起便一直陪在他身边，为他拉车进货，为他送客赶路。每天早上七八点钟，菲利克斯都会来马厩犒赏他的好伙计。没有见到汉克温顺的面孔，令他们感到奇怪。

两个孩子在马厩前站定，清晨的寒风毫不留情地割在脸上，牲畜的腥臭气味也扑过来，莱纳皱紧了眉头，“马赛……汉克它……”

汉克早就没了气息。它直挺挺地倒在地上，前蹄弯曲，栗色的鬃毛盖着一层薄薄的白，鼻子下面悬着几根微小的冰棱。晶莹的雪花没有嫌恶，摇晃着坠在汉克浑浊的瞳孔上，似乎想要唤醒这具尸体。可奔向死亡的激流从不放过任何苦苦求饶的生灵。

“菲利克斯先生会很难过吧。”马赛揉了揉冻得通红的鼻子。附近的居民渐渐开始劳作，街巷苏醒人群熙攘。身旁的积雪吸收了这些嘈杂与忙碌的声波，两个孩子无声地望着这出惨剧。莱纳在晚上见过喝得烂醉的菲利克斯，从小酒馆跌跌撞撞走出来。汉克就拴在酒馆门口，他的脸会轻轻贴在汉克的脸上，那是深夜里唯一等待着他的活物。

“哥哥，你在这里做什么？妈妈不是让你去买黄油吗？”积雪掩盖了路上的石头，波克被绊了一下，趔趄着栽了过来。

“小心点！”马赛闻声回头，眼疾手快，一把扶住了他，“我正要去呢。”

“怎么又是这个蠢货。”波克瞥了莱纳一眼，面带不满地小声嘀咕着。

“菲利克斯先生的马死了。”莱纳装作没听见，反而慷慨地告知波克发生了什么。

“那又怎么了？爸爸说军部又开始征兵了。只要进了骑兵队，还可以继续骑马啊。”波克不屑地看向莱纳，眼角眉梢都在嘲讽他的无知，“好想快点长大，把帕拉迪岛上的敌人都打倒！”

“波克，别说了。”马赛无奈地拍了拍波克的脑袋，“战争从来都不是什么好事。”

“我只是告诉某个没有爸爸的人，男人之间该聊的话题。”波克撒娇似的抱住马赛的胳膊，冲着莱纳吐了吐舌头，“死去的马有什么可看的，走吧哥哥。”

风停了。太阳越爬越高，翻过了公寓的遮蔽，金光四散炸开，莱纳躲避着刺目的日光，低下了头。他的脚冻僵了，大拇脚指头好像变成了邻居悬挂在窗前的腊肉，硬邦邦的。他有些无措地摸了摸掉漆的铜扣子，眉毛塌了下来。他没有拥有过父子之间的温情时刻。健壮的臂膀，宽厚的胸膛，甚至是杂乱的胡茬，这些只能存在于他可怜的幻想之中。母亲爱莱纳，可这爱时冷时热，从不恒定。他艳羡磐石高山般的父爱，浑厚缄默，甚至有些粗粝。忽然之间，他想起了什么，“我在书上看到说，以前有个阿伊努猎人，在野外躲避暴风雪时，藏在死马肚子里，保住了一命。”

“真的假的？！”波克停下来迈出的脚步，将信将疑地回头看他。

“信不信随你。菲利克斯先生还说，他以前的战友在炮弹袭击时被埋在了战壕里，差点就要没命了，结果是一匹死马口中留存的空气救了他。”莱纳眉飞色舞起来，“他和那匹马亲嘴了，为了活命！”

“好恶心！”波克瞪大眼睛，装作不信，但明显又充满了好奇，“那，然后呢？他怎么出来的呢？”

莱纳神秘兮兮、压低了声音凑到波克耳旁：“我偏不告诉你！”

波克一拳砸在了莱纳脸上。

“哎呀，布朗，早上好。”

“早上好，安卡阿姨。”莱纳自然地问候他的老板。他习惯了新的身份。没有名字的布朗，只记得自己的姓氏，来自蒙特市，是波克的旧友，战争结束后，背井离乡来到雷贝利欧讨生活。莱纳身上存在的撕裂感，被简单的日常缝合了起来。他径直走进面包店最里面的厨房。昨天已经把这周要用到的煤炭都堆在了墙角，还有一些面粉堆在后院的空地上，今天他得把这些搬到屋里来。莱纳轻而易举地融入了波克用三言两语为他建构的虚假人生。日子一天天过去，他偶尔会萌生出错觉，曾经作为莱纳而存在的日子，远比现在痛苦千百万倍。卧底敌国的最后时刻，是他在真相面前溃不成军，片甲不留地逃走了。他高估了又轻视了人类——高估了自己作为同种生物的残忍与决心，轻视了对立一方即敌人身上的清澈善良。战争把人变成傀儡，变成子弹，变成仇恨的诅咒。组织、群体、统治，人与人环环相扣起来，阻绝了不同的声音。没有人是问题，没有人是答案。

“波克已经走了吗？”安卡把糖块倒进了铁锅里。

“嗯，今天他要值班。”

“你们的关系真好呢。有个认识很久很久的老伙计，总归是件幸福的事。”

莱纳眨了眨眼，没有接话。

听到火柴被成功划亮的声响，波克啧了一声，迅速站起身走向斜前方的办公桌，伸手去抢夺被点烟的香烟，“队长，都说了，请你不要在办公室抽烟！”

吉克慌忙用手指把烟从嘴边夹下来，藏在身后，“抱歉呐，我又忘了。来吧波克，陪我去露台抽一支。”

“皮克在的时候就能忍住，皮克一走……”波克斜眼看着吉克，“不抽，我拒绝。为了多活两年，队长你还是早点戒了吧。”

“来来来！”吉克拽着万分不愿的波克走出了办公室，来到廊道尽头的露天平台。警厅旁边是所学校，休息日的操场上原本该空无一人，现在却有一群孩子在练习投接棒球。

“最近的案子太多了，完全没时间偷懒。”吉克靠在墙边，扭头吐出一口烟雾，“波克你啊，也该在休息时多锻炼锻炼才是。”

我可是有规律的性生活的人，做爱就是最棒的锻炼。波克嗤笑了一声，在心中暗自夸耀，“所以呢，昨天接警了吧，那个案子是怎么回事？”

“那个案子啊……一对夫妻报警说从一个月前开始，就联系不到自己的女儿了。他们的女儿刚刚结婚没多久，老两口去女儿和女婿的家里看过，结果人去楼空。”吉克将燃尽的烟头扔在水泥地上，踩了踩，“很可疑的是，半个月前有人看到过她的丈夫匆匆离开了这座城市，据说是有急事回了老家。”

“所以柯尔特昨天晚上匆匆忙忙地出差，是去丈夫的老家？”

“是的。失踪案，没有尸体就没有结果，而这样的未知最终都指向了悲剧。经手了这么多案子，杳无音信的人，没一个能找回来。”

“失踪案啊……”波克愣住了。

“说起来，莱纳的失踪案，皮克不是转交给你了吗？”吉克推了推眼镜，“一年半过去了，也是毫无进展啊……”

吉克随口一提，却让波克心中一紧，孩子们投球的吵闹声令他心烦意乱。他一低头发现，制服裤子上有一处隐隐约约的污渍。前些天一直在下雨，他穿着哥哥留下的不那么合脚的雨鞋，在雨夜赶往案发现场。枯败的腐叶贴在了鞋跟，从屋檐上滴落的雨水有些发霉的味道，溅在裤子上的泥点大概是没有清洗干净。

“这也是没办法的事吧……”他装作不经意地岔开话题，“队长，还有没有备用的制服借我一下，我的裤子上好像有脏东西。”

吉克却仿佛没有听到波克在说什么，自顾自地继续说着刚才的话题，“莱纳那家伙，也是个可靠的男人。我可不想听到他的噩耗啊。”

他不会死的，我不会让他这么轻易死去。波克险些脱口而出，幸好刹住了闸，咽回了肚子里。他动了动肩膀，一滴冷汗从脖颈滑到腰间。皮克、吉克，一个两个，总是这样若无其事，却又深藏不露。他们似乎是在针对我，波克脑中冒出了这个极端的想法。并不是我故意隐瞒不报，明明是莱纳那家伙自己不愿回家，我保持沉默，只是在执行和莱纳的契约。我是在为莱纳好，没错，事情就是这样。孩子们在一阵欢呼过后，三三两两离开了操场。

“队长，波克，请到会客室来吧，有客人到访。”

走就会客室，看到来访者站在窗前的背影，就令波克的原本郁结于心的焦躁感蔓延到了四肢百骸，他扎根在原地，不想再前进一步。吉克叹了口气，拍了拍波克的肩膀，“布朗女士，请坐吧。”

棕色的头巾埋藏了这位老妇人的白发，她伸出枯瘦的手，扶着椅子的靠背缓缓坐下。波克盯着她衰老的面庞，盯着灰黄的肤色、无神的双目、皲裂的嘴唇，妈妈的模样恍惚间和眼前的女人重合在了一起——她们拥有相同的身份，她们都失去了一个儿子的母亲。幼时记忆中执念深重、心性高傲的健硕女人，现在却被岁月与等待剥落了盔甲，像被风吹折的枯柳。波克的大脑中产生了旋涡，理智被同情的阴翳搅拌转动起来。

“吉克队长，我来这里是想问问，最近，有莱纳的消息吗？”

莱纳跪在地上，把波克半勃的性器含进了嘴里。夏日晨光从窗帘的缝隙投进来，波克看到莱纳金黄的短发好似失去了颜色，满头雪白。他突然伸手，捞住莱纳的后脑，迫使他的硬物插进入了柔软的喉咙。莱纳后脑最下端的头发短得扎手，波克却兴奋起来。蓬勃跳动的性器在口腔中胀大，他伸手去摸莱纳嘴角流下的口水。莱纳急促地吐息着，吮吸着，他的喉咙很痛，脸上不自觉露出了求饶示弱神态。秘密与激情，丑陋的交易与不对等的床事，建起了这个房间与外界的围墙。

面红耳赤的波克在心中拼命驱赶这不合时宜的回忆与情欲。卡丽娜没有注意到波克的变化，她充满期待又故作平静地望向吉克。她那么老，又那么悲伤，再也听不得任何令人心碎的消息。“对不起，布朗女士，目前我们还没有新的线索……”吉克的审判重重落下了。

“这样啊……”她的喉咙滚了滚，语气间一晃而过失落与绝望，随即却又强行振作起来，“吉克先生，我不会放弃的，莱纳一定还活着。他的衣服，他的床，我都为他留着……他一定会回家的……”

“卡丽娜阿姨，您留下的那些东西，是他想要的吗？”

“波克……”卡丽娜瞪大了眼睛。

“他的衣服，是您用他父亲的外套改做的，这么多年过去，还暖和吗？他的床，从他五岁起就没有换过，在那样狭窄短小的床上，他的腿能伸展吗？”波克的声音没有起伏，语速极快地吐出了这一串问句。

“你怎么能这么说……你……你怎么会知道……”卡丽娜被咄咄逼人的波克吓到声音发颤，她的眼眶瞬间红了，惊慌失措地捂住了嘴。

因为他亲口告诉了我。因为我刻薄、恶毒、卑鄙，独占他的人生，不能把他还给你。

“这些都是以前马赛告诉我的，你这个合格的母亲，难道没有发现吗？”波克面带愠色，冷漠地说完了最后一句话，起身离开了。

莱纳，我和你一样，我们都从战争里失去了生命的一部分。我讨厌成为他人的工具。凝视着政权的腐败无能，谎言成为了民族、国家共有的记忆。被统治者建构的“历史”镇压所有异议，成为口口相传的“真实”。抽离出了原初的善和美，我憎恨欺骗我的人，也憎恨那些无知无觉，被心甘情愿欺骗的人。我想要纯粹的强大，纯粹的毁灭。我在你的身上寻求着我失去的一切。

在迷失的夜晚，谁能把你唤回家？只有知道你名字的人才能。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小波跟着大姐头认知爱的旅程。过渡章，明妮出场。
> 
> 书店名字是希伯来语“前进”的英文转写。最后一句出自富恩特斯的《与劳拉·迪亚斯共度的岁月》。 

03

没有太阳。舷窗的外玻璃脏兮兮的，有几块黑色的斑点，波克把头靠在窗边，百无聊赖地盯着飞艇之下的一切。暗灰色的海面就像一摊洗完衣服后留下的脏水，云层是漂浮的白沫。没有风暴打扰，这座岛屿被阴霾和缄默的海水包裹，安稳地沉睡着。他原本也计划靠睡眠来打发这段漫长的时间，然而发动机嗡嗡的巨响震碎了他的瞌睡虫。放在桌板上的报纸他已经浏览了三遍，特别是广告专栏，触摸过报纸的手指沾上了黑色的油墨。对战争发动者进行国际审判的报道占据了整整一页，波克看了没几行字就兴致缺缺地翻了过去。身旁的皮克在读一本帕拉迪岛传说，它似乎讲述了千百年之前的巨人大战。波克对那些老掉牙的故事没兴趣，他试探着想同皮克搭话，但皮克看书看得全然投入根本不理他。

机舱里密不透风，前座的女士喷了浓郁的香水，那味道总是钻进他的鼻子，像在鼻孔里种了一片旺盛生长的薰衣草。他被熏得头晕眼花，只好拼命回想上周经手的案子，来分散自己的注意力。昨晚临睡前，波克接到了皮克的电话，她通知他明天要一起出趟远门，让他准备好自己的行李。波克刚想问要去哪，皮克啪地挂断了电话，空留一阵盲音。自从上周他在警局对莱纳的母亲口出恶言，皮克便对他冷淡了起来，视若无睹。她忽略他的提问，拒绝他的邀请，甚至和吉克换了班，不愿和他一同出勤。波克多多少少意识到了自己的错，心存悔意，却不想向任何人承认。

真话是良心幻化出的一把刀，穿破了谎言和沉默的矫饰，刺得邻人遍体鳞伤。善良的人用同情将卡丽娜的伤口数倍放大，口口相传呈现给路过的人群。失责的年岁渐渐被遗忘了，她仅仅是位失去儿子的母亲，脆弱、无助、值得一切怜悯。慈悲是块遮羞布，局外人不会深究伤口之下掩藏的是什么，不会在意她应不应买赎罪券，她的灵魂又是否有归宿。波克自诩是局内人。他的正义源自他数年前不自知的愤怒，源自他目睹的这位同龄人受到的亏待。彼时的他恨莱纳，因为他狂妄弱小，明明不配得到一切，还总是念叨着不切实际的美梦。排斥他，羞辱他，打压他，孤立他，然而波克忘了，爱总是流动的，总是从饱满到贫瘠缓缓而去。爱与恨本就无边无界，父母与哥哥的溺爱堆积而成的优越，在这片无爱的荒野溃不成军。

飞艇容纳了一百多名乘客，他们有着相同的目的地——帕拉迪岛的首都。这条航线刚刚开通没多久，每周一班，往返于马莱的首都与帕拉迪岛的首都。战后两国元首同意建交，经济文化交流日益频繁，长久居于马莱的艾尔迪亚人也尝试前往帕拉迪岛寻根或旅行。空乘人员拿来了入境申请卡，皮克总算放下了书，从座位下的公文包中掏出一支笔。

“皮克，我们为什么要去帕拉迪岛？我们到底去做什么？”波克填完自己的姓名和护照号码，凑近了皮克，看她填写自己的个人信息。

皮克叹了口气，看了一眼波克，最终开了口，“我可以什么都告诉你，但你要答应我一个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“等我们回去，你要向布朗女士道歉。”

道歉，怎么又是道歉，波克唰地瘫在了座位上，“饶了我吧，皮克。”

收回了目光，皮克重新拿起了放在桌板上的书。波克欲言又止，犹豫再三还是狠下心来投了降，“我答应你行了吧，你快告诉我。”

“我们去见阿妮。”皮克合上了书，“吉克联系到了她。”

似乎下雨了。

波克睡过头了，在他风驰电掣赶往这座新建的民用机场时，太阳尚未升起，但一路向东而行，拂晓的瑰丽已然昭示了今日会拥有好天气。他将车留在了停车场，昂贵的过夜停车费让他忍不住骂了几句。这趟飞艇的等候区十分拥挤，波克提着行李袋在人群中穿来穿去，艰难地找寻着皮克。大部分人都是第一次乘坐飞艇，亦是第一次前往帕拉迪岛，他们紧张地互相张望着彼此，对未知旅途的新奇和恐惧，让他们用眼神拉扯着对方，建立起一个共同体。而当飞艇在跑道上缓缓停下来，乘客们依次走出客舱，就又变成了陌路人。他们不再关注彼此，而是将目光投向了航站楼外的人群，逡巡着那些挥舞的手臂和期待的面庞。

风有些凉，地面潮湿，但天空并无雨滴落下。波克跟着皮克走出航站楼，他们坐上一辆出租车，向希干希纳区驶去。笔直的公路劈开了密林深处，通道旁的参天巨木寂静地俯视着大地。远处低矮的山看起来甚至不及树的一半高。城区的房屋拆了又建，建了又修，工业化的城镇已然初具规模；唯独这些原本属于围墙外部的群落，收纳着逝去的历史。在汽车的微微摇晃中，波克伪装着自己的焦虑。司机沉默寡言尽责地开车，皮克和波克一路无话，直到车子拐进了市区，靠边停在了一个十字路口。

“在这里？”波克关上车门，疑惑地看了看四周。

皮克掏出手账看了看，“嗯，看地图应该是左手边的那条街。”

希干希纳区已然看不出战火留下的创伤。闭关锁国的政治现状被打破后，蜂拥而入的社会思潮与前沿技术令这个岛国没有时间喘息哀叹、修复伤口，它和它的人民被盘根错节的国际关系推搡着，只得拼命前进。与近邻马莱的建交便是它迈出的关键一步。与郊外不同，这里的森林是钢筋水泥所铸，它们被统一漆成了铁灰色。大约是工作日的缘故，街上行人不多。他们路过了摆满石榴的水果店，路过了一间装修精美的餐厅，路过了响起上课铃声的公立高等学校，最后皮克推门走进了一家书店。

紧跟其后的波克抬头看了看书店的名字，Kadima，是他看不懂的外文。书架和旧书塞满了这间房子，灰尘在明亮的光中盘旋，张纸腐朽的味道扑鼻而来。

“您好，我想问一下这里是否有一位女士……阿妮！”皮克话还没说完，冲过去抱住了站在橱窗边整理书本的女人。波克看到了阿妮的脸——她眉眼间的冰霜好像从未融化过，此刻略显惊诧和困惑，一头金发依然扎成发髻挽在脑后。漠然的少女萦绕着杀意，如今杀意退去；她没有变，又变了。从军校毕业后，波克便再也没见过阿妮了，他们之间隔着的漫长时间，就像刚刚路过的无尽平原。

“真的是阿……妮……”波克张大了嘴，露出滑稽的表情。

皮克松开了阿妮。阿妮盯着她看了很久，蓝眼睛中颤抖的弧形波纹，一层一层一浪一浪翻涌着，最后只是无奈地提了提嘴角，“你们来得好快。”

阿妮脱下了身上的围裙，带着他们来到沙发前，让他们坐下。她去旁边的柜子拿出一套茶具，泡了红茶，又从旁边搬来一把木摇椅，抱起上面的羊毛毯子，坐了下来。书店中看书的客人并没有被他们的寒暄打扰，阿妮也全然不在意他们是否还在。茶几上放着干花罐，清甜的花香渐渐和微妙的尴尬搅拌在一起，捂住了他们想要说些什么的嘴巴。

皮克还是开了口，“抱歉啊，我们并不是想打扰你的生活……只是有一些事情需要你的帮助。”

“我不相信莱纳会死。”

“他确实是失踪了，我们需要找到他。”皮克恳切地看着阿妮，“我们想知道卧底的那些年，在他的身上究竟发生了什么。”

“我和莱纳在卧底结束回国之后，都汇报过了。”阿妮将一缕碎发拢在耳后，抗拒地看着他们。

“不，不是这些。”

波克好奇地看了皮克一眼，“难道还能有别的什么？”忽然他看到阿妮身后的矮脚柜上摆着一张合影，被擦得发亮的鎏金相框夹持。相片中的男人很眼熟，但他一时之间认不出。

有人推门而入，门上端悬空的两只铜铃再次碰撞发出清脆的欢鸣。“我回来了！今天和史密斯老师换了课，所以晚了一会儿。”

皮克站起来向他走去，“阿尔明，好久不见。”

阿尔明的诧异也只是一闪而过。片刻之后，他客气地请他们留下吃午餐。带领皮克和波克来到了二楼，他让他们在餐厅坐下，自己拽着阿妮走进了厨房。皮克自告奋勇要帮忙摆放餐具。波克看了看厨房的方向，又看了看皮克，如此来回往复，他感到自己像马戏团的狗熊一样，因为皮克抛出的一根玉米，就被这些人耍得团团转。

“你最好给我解释清楚这到底是怎么回事，皮克。” 

“如你所见，他们是一起生活的伴侣，就是这样。”皮克闻到了牛肉馅饼的焦香，忍不住多吸了几口，“彼此扶持，彼此相爱。”

喂，与自己曾经的敌人相爱，这是荒谬至极的蠢行。骇人听闻的真相令波克皱起了眉头。敌人，相爱，敌人，相爱，他没能继续沉思，咔嚓几声，仿佛他的大脑就被核桃夹子给夹碎了。就在他狼狈捡拾自己残存的理智的时候，阿尔明端着烤好的馅饼走了出来。

“你们……究竟还是人吗？在想什么啊？你们可是，互相杀害过对方的战友啊……”

皮克飞快地踩了波克一脚，波克却像雕像纹丝不动。阿尔明没有因为波克的诘问而停顿，他面无愠色，平静地将馅饼放在桌子的正中央。脱下烘焙手套，他坐在了波克对面的椅子上。阿妮也端着沙拉和海鲜烩菜走了过来。所有人僵硬地吸气又呼出，零星的火光坠灭，餐厅好像一片被炮弹轰炸过后的黯淡废墟。叆叇阴云渐渐散去了，窗外的半轮太阳为这一片死寂投入了一束光，红格纹桌布被烫上了金，敞亮了起来。

阿妮置若罔闻，她拿刀将馅饼切成小块，酥脆的表皮破碎了，掉在盘子里。

“你说的没错，我们不是好人。”阿尔明斟酌着开口了。他直视着波克的眼睛，没有畏惧，只有愧疚埋在句尾，微微发颤的吸气声出卖了他，“我和阿妮都是杀人凶手。我爱她是因为我有杀人的罪，只有同样负罪的她才能理解我。说来可笑，爱竟然能从罪里诞生。我们谁也不能赦免彼此的罪。”他攥紧了手中的银叉，扭头看向皮克，“因为想要活下去，想要被爱。生活还在继续，我们别无他法。”又是沉默，生命的丰饶之海淹没了辞藻，一朵浪花突然拍打在他们身上，阿尔明的眼睛变得湿漉漉。如果对权力的渴求永不止息，那么人的理性是否会被扼杀？为了一己私欲而兴起的征战，是否又削减了生命的自由？严肃、自成意义的审判每时每刻都在人的内心发生着。一定有某处遥远的迦南地，留给舔舐伤口的爱人，祈求新天新地，祈求忘却不再被视为罪恶。

“那时的我，只是想回到故乡罢了。” 阿妮插起一块馅饼，放进阿尔明的盘子里，“但后来一切便身不由己了。我是枪，他是炮；一把枪去杀另一个人，一架炮去杀一百个人。战事结束了，利用完了，就将破破烂烂的士兵留在残垣断壁里，扔进永劫不复的地狱里。每个国家都是这样。”

“为了不再孤独。”皮克咬了一口馅饼，黑胡椒的辛辣呛得她咳嗽了一声，但肉质鲜美劲道，她又咬了一口，“阿妮，这是你的手艺吗？味道不错！”

“不是，我到现在都不太会做饭。这是阿尔明烤出来的。”

“啊，在烹饪方面你很厉害呢，阿尔明。” 

“没有，我也只是随便做做。”阿尔明腼腆地笑了，那是真心实意的笑容。他怀着深厚的温情看向了阿妮。波克见状，便埋头苦吃，再也没开口了。模模糊糊记得，他也享受过这样含情脉脉的时刻。莱纳从不会夸奖他做的饭好吃，但格外喜欢他做的土豆饼，每次都会吃光。

“我想再次请求你，阿妮，告诉我真相好吗？”

阿妮放下了勺子，她看向阿尔明，阿尔明轻轻点了点头，“吃完饭休息一下，让阿妮带你们去个地方吧。我还要给学生们上课，就失陪了。”

午后的阳光慵懒，窗外遥远的运河流光闪烁。阿尔明短暂地休息了一下，便回学校去工作了。阿妮在楼下继续着清点书目的工作。波克窝在沙发里打盹，他恍惚梦到自己回到了马莱的家中，一会儿是母亲的拥抱，一会儿是马赛的笑容，莱纳突然闯进来，他冲着阴魂不散的莱纳大声咒骂，怨恨他就像怨恨仇雠。蓦地他被皮克的动作惊醒了。皮克起身去卫生间，那本她一直在读的书被翻到了最后一页，摊在沙发上。波克探头过去，看到了故事的结尾——

“不要崇拜权力、不要轻视受苦的人，还有不要恨你的敌人。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些从阿妮口中讲出的有关莱纳的回忆。怀旧结束。
> 
> 窗画是杜乔•迪•博尼塞尼亚的《召唤使徒彼得和安德烈》。

04

“这到底是什么奇怪的地方……”

波克顺着皮克的刚才视线抬头望向那扇波光粼粼的窗，彩色的玻璃碎块组合成了一幅叙事画——金色的天，灰绿的海，穿着红袍的男人站在黄褐的石岸上，向坐在船中打渔的两位渔夫伸出了手。像是友善的邀请，又像是强硬的命令。（杜乔•迪•博尼塞尼亚《召唤使徒彼得和安德烈》）

“不太能看懂呢。”皮克遗憾地收回了目光，左右扭了扭因为仰视而酸痛的脖子。

“这是彼得和安德烈的故事。”阿妮突然出现在了他们身后，“走吧，我拿到钥匙了。”

波克站了起来，跟着皮克向大门走去。他的眼睛里被塞进了很多熟悉却透露着古怪的事物：穹顶是突兀降临在这间房子上的弧形铁幕；熊熊燃烧的烛群，蜡油凝固在柱体上，像无声的一滴滴泪；以及与大门遥遥相对的墙壁中央，那个被钉十字架的人。他的耳朵听见了低声的祈祷与断断续续的哀泣。些许阴森沉郁的气氛，令他想起与葬礼有关的一切。他迈出大门，适才被遮蔽的日光重新洒在皮肤上。在明与暗、生与死的边缘徘徊，令他想起莱纳，想起他身上的被命运嘲弄的阴翳。波克记得，莱纳和那些祈求忏悔的人们有过相同的表情。

他们绕到了这座建筑的后面，有一条狭窄的小道。沿着石板拾级而上，一道铁门阻挡了去路。阿妮用钥匙开了锁，他们继续前行。海岛城市的冬季也有着汩汩流淌的生命活力，郁郁葱葱的灌木隔绝了闹市的人声鼎沸与烟火生气。抬脚跨上最后一级台阶，皮克和波克在原地站住了——眼前半人高的纯白十字架密密麻麻地竖立着，就好像从大地深处生长出的白骨。它们是独立的个体，却仿佛也是从远古生物巨大骨架上分离的、等待拼接的碎片。

“这是一片墓园吗？”皮克若有所思，“可墓碑的形状，为什么都是十字呢？”

阿妮径直走到这块平地最内侧的十字架前，低声说道：“来看看故人吧。”那声音微弱又轻，拉扯着不愿被触碰的回忆，是风把它送到了他们面前。

波克凑近了细看，发现石雕的十字架上并没有篆刻名字，他疑惑地求助皮克。阿妮叹了口气，正打算开口，皮克半跪了下来，重重地摸了摸它的顶端。“是贝尔托特吧，贝尔托特·胡佛。马赛的骨灰被莱纳和贝尔托特带了回来，那小队里没能回到故乡的人，只有他了。”

皮克给出的答案像是一记重击，半山的枝叶摇响了追溯时光的洪钟，一阵叮当过后，只留酸涩的回声。皮克笃定地仰视着阿妮，阿妮垂下了眼睛。她转过身，背对着他们企图掩饰什么，最终放弃了。这道探访往昔的回廊，终于不再是她一个人踟蹰前行，她身后多了两个人。波克也摸了摸冰冷的石雕，回想着贝尔托特年少时的模样。他有着奇怪的睡姿，而且射击成绩一直名列前茅。最重要的是，这个高高瘦瘦、沉默寡言的男孩，一直是莱纳最好的朋友。在军校的入学仪式上，莱纳和贝尔托特站在第一排，而波克和马赛在第二排。他盯着莱纳的后脑勺，一阵烦闷涌上心头，这两个家伙才刚认识便建立了亲厚的友谊，实在是不可思议。

“这是一处教堂和教会管理的墓地。主管牧师十多年前便来到帕拉迪岛秘密传教，只不过几年前才被政府批准建立礼拜场所。”阿妮缓缓走过一排十字架，“尽管是艾尔迪亚人，但因为立场不同，贝尔托特和这些马莱的战士不被允许埋葬在帕拉迪岛公墓。是保持中立的教会给了他们安息之处。在他们的信仰里，在坟墓前立上十字架，表示这个人的罪已经被赦免。”

“感谢他们愿意保留这些人的尸骸。” 皮克站了起来，拍了拍膝上的尘土。这是父子的尸骸，那是邻人的尸骸，是战争而不是黄土把他们变成了没有姓名的骸骨。在这里，生命的意义不过是空洞虚伪的陈词滥调，远远低于生命本身的存在。

阿妮向另一处台阶走去，似乎是通往更上方的道路，“如果你们能够联系到贝尔托特的家人，可以来这里将带他回家。”

“阿妮，你相信这里的神吗？”皮克跟在阿妮身后，踩着石阶缓缓向上爬，她看到阿妮的鞋跟上沾着的一片泛黄的枯叶。偶尔有树枝蛮横地伸出来挡路，像大自然张开的拒绝的手臂，但都被阿妮用力拨开了。树林里的枝叶相撞的异动，似乎是猴子穿梭其间的痕迹。

“不，我对神、对人都没有兴趣。只是阿尔明一直很尊重牧师，他们关系不错，所以我也被迫了解了一些。对了，你在教堂里看见的窗画，便是描绘了一对兄弟被神呼唤，从此为神传教讲道，乃至最后以身殉道的故事。哥哥彼得的死法尤为惨烈，被皇帝倒钉在十字架上。”

“兄弟二人竟然都为了一个人去死，如果不是有什么特别的理由，那未免太蠢了点。”

“波克……”

“我不信这一套。想一想我们在马莱见到的各种崇拜仪式，这些宗教不都是一样的吗？死了就是死了，再也不能复活。人类向虚无求救，只不过神的外壳各有不同罢了。想要活下去，可以依靠的始终是自己或者其他人。”

听完波克自以为义正言辞的争辩，阿妮笑了，她稍微拔高了音调，“没想到你还挺透彻。其实呢我也这么想，但在教会说这种话太过冒犯。”她回头望了一眼埋头爬梯的波克，“我从前不信因果轮回、不信耶稣救世，现在也不信，以后更不会信。别提什么秩序、功德，它们从来不是搭建、填补人世缝隙的砖石。希望你能救你想救的人，也救自己。”

“在莱纳的身上究竟发生了什么？”波克没头没脑地问了出口，“我想知道。”

“你想救他？”

“他现在的样子……”糟了，波克心里一惊，我刚刚似乎说出错话了。可皮克与阿妮置若罔闻，她们沉浸在各自的心事中，没有人回应波克的失言。

“说实话，在军校时的莱纳是什么样子，我已经记不清了。或者说，我根本没有关注过他。只知道他是同班同学，一副热血上头的笨蛋模样，拼了命参加选拔想要立下军功。”阿妮的脚步慢了下来。石梯越来越陡峭，平整的表面被风侵蚀，细碎的石块被剥落，变得凹凸不平。三人微微弯腰，调整重心让身体保持平衡。她喘了口气，接着说，“执行卧底任务时，大家不过都是身心单薄的孩子。马莱觊觎帕拉迪岛的矿产资源，意图据为己有；同时要求我们回收散落在此的王族血脉，以掌握话语权。所以才会让我们伺机潜入，侦查敌情，找到合适的时机，撬开它封闭的国门。就在我们刚刚登陆这座岛屿时，马赛便因为意外离去了。”

“我记得，莱纳和贝尔托特说，你们在穿越边境时被巡逻的防卫兵发现，是马赛主动推开了莱纳，替他挨了那一箭。”皮克停了下来，扶着小路旁的树，微微喘着气。

听到他人再次谈论起哥哥的死亡，波克只是麻木地嗯了一声。他从自己的人生中消失得那么突兀，然而死亡的预兆却也有迹可循，十多年的陪伴竟成为一场漫长的告别。马赛那张混合着稚嫩与成熟的少年面孔会在睡梦中闯进他的心海，然后被母亲做早餐的声响与骤然升起的日光打碎。梦中的哥哥眼睛里总是溢出哀伤，他会微笑着抱起波克，抑或牵着他的手在星空下无穷无尽地奔跑。他们被冠以相同的姓氏，他们流着相同的血，拥有相似的面庞。血缘编织的一张巨网攀附在灵魂上，天与地之间的手足情深都被牢牢缚紧。波克分享了马赛的生命，他时时刻刻都在被童年一起共度的记忆哺育。记忆是活物，是疯狂生长在自身与他人间的藤蔓，是不能被复制的存在。任何人都只能看着它一路鲜艳地繁殖下去，最终走向枯萎与死亡。当年的他始终不能相信自己亲爱的兄长会心甘情愿为了一个烂人献出自己。生命的价值从来都不平等的，是吗？这个问题回荡在小小的波克心里，没有回答。直到战争结束后，一切才有了清晰的轮廓。

“之后我们将马赛埋在了离登陆点最近的一棵桤木下。我和贝尔托特万念俱灰，说要放弃任务，但这个提议被莱纳否决了。我们只好胆战心惊地继续前进。之后的事情你也知道了，我们混进了这里的军校，成为了士兵，同时秘密地执行被赋予的任务。撒谎、引诱、爆炸、暗杀，为达目的无所不用其极。我们有成功也有失败。失败导致了我的身份暴露，于是我被作为战犯和证人囚禁了起来，在暗无天日的地下室里度过了四五年的时光。唯一会来探望我的人，只有阿尔明。” 阿妮再次停了下来，眺望远方开阔的平原，她的眼睛里有光。

“所以，这是你爱上他的原因吗？”波克嗫嚅着问道。

“我想那只是很少一部分吧。” 阿妮的脸红了起来，她的嘴角不经意弯了弯，又迅速恢复了原状，“马莱军反击帕拉迪岛时，整座岛屿瞬间变成了硝烟火海。从前线撤退后，他又是第一个奔向我的人。就算下一秒就会被炮弹击飞、尸首异处，可这一秒我们相遇了。我的身躯好像被眼泪与激情填满了，脑子里除了他，就是死。”

“战争中的爱没有缘由，就像一阵风，没有阻力也没有敌人。”

“啊，皮克，你似乎很懂的样子。”

皮克倏地转身，面无表情地推了波克一把。要不是波克反应迅速抓住了路旁的一棵枯树，他必然会从这石阶上滚下去，摔个头破血流，“你这是恼羞成怒！”

“我们作为士兵和帕拉迪岛人一起生活的这些年，莱纳变得很奇怪。对立的东西总是离得这样近，逃避矛盾使他过度沉入了这个虚假的身份。这个身份就像是毒药，无疑他在饮鸩止渴。宣称自己是帕拉迪岛人，宣称自己是这里的艾尔迪亚人，在我看来，让莱纳免去了很多烦恼。他不用思考自己是谁，不用思考自己背负的任务，只需要与这里的‘同胞’同甘共苦，相亲相爱，一起玩闹，一起训练，一起执行任务。我们曾经在军校学习到的一切，让莱纳显得可靠极了，曾经的吊车尾一跃成为优等生，没多久就成了这帮新人的老大哥。他得到了尊敬，得到了信赖，得到了爱。只是，把自己变成自己原本应打倒的敌人，这件事多荒谬啊。”

“恶魔竟然也有一双会流泪的眼睛。如果不是亲身经历过这一切，又有谁会相信呢？”

“莱纳享受着这些时光。他心中的天平早已倾向了朝夕相处的战友，为祖国立下汗马功劳的心愿被抛诸脑后。所以在执行马莱布置的任务时，他一次比一次彷徨，一次比一次纠结。他会露出迟疑的神色，会犹豫不决。我没少骂他，甚至动过手。我们三人也算是相当失败的组合了。我与贝尔托特简单聊起过他，我们不得不承认的一点是，莱纳实在是善良过了头，从一开始他就会为杀人而惭愧。摧毁他的不仅仅是战争之中的杀戮，摧毁他的是信仰的崩逝，是肉眼所见的真实狠狠击碎那些从小被灌输的谎言的巨响。蒙在眼上的仇恨被揭了下来，岛上从来都没有敌人，只有普通的、努力生存的同类。我能够理解他，被撕裂的呜咽是无声的。我听人说过无数遍，战争已经结束了，结束了。可你看，被战争改变的生活再也无法恢复原样。”

他们攀上了这座山的最高处。气温明显低了些，山风猎猎，三人都裹紧了外套。阿妮搓了搓手，“说了这么多，有些细节我确实记不起来了……说起来，你们有没有去查看那些信件？”

“什么信件？”

“你忘了吗？我们在成为战士执行任务之前，每个人都被要求写下的遗书。在我们死亡之后，军部会把这些信件寄给家人。莱纳的信上都写了什么呢？”

“说起来，得知哥哥的死讯后，我们并没有收到这封信。”波克想了又想，确定在家里并没有看到过这样一封信。

“也许是军部忘记寄送了？等回去之后再问问吧。”皮克拍了拍波克的肩膀。

阿妮的话在波克心中种下了一颗怀疑的种子。他有些激动，忍不住开始猜测信件的内容，肯定满满都是对父母的感激与对自己的爱。当然，最坏的结果也是有的，那就是提到了莱纳。莱纳，又是莱纳。他忽然意识到莱纳的名字，也变成了一颗种子。惦念与欲念的种子，终会变成时间的种子——时间的玫瑰开在爱的脚下；冬天睡醒了是春天，时间睡醒了是神话里的永远。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个贴贴。

05

“莱纳？你去哪？” 

莱纳光着后背，肌肉应声而动，绷紧了旋即又塌了下来。波克的声音带着睡意，嘟嘟囔囔不甚清楚，像隔着窗帘透射而入的昏亮晨光。在室内，早晨的温度仍然很低，但莱纳赤裸着的身体没有半分畏缩。他在床尾翻寻自己的裤子，边找边回应波克，“我要去给比安卡阿姨的姐姐帮忙，他们的农场需要帮手。”

波克翻了个身，揉了揉眼，他看到莱纳像平原般宽阔的背。昨晚他们没有做爱。完成了48小时无眠的追捕任务，波克差点在开车时撞上路灯，一进门他累得倒头就睡，再没力气品尝眼前的盛宴。莱纳的身体就是流着奶与蜜的迦南地，伤疤成为山川沟壑，体毛是零星的灌丛。不合身的内衣将他结实方正的屁股箍得圆润，两瓣臀一眨眼就没入了宽松的长裤之中。莱纳慢吞吞地扣好棕麻衬衫的纽扣，套上条纹毛衣，走进了浴室。波克又揉了揉眼，大脑被湿冷的空气搅得混沌一片，他冲着浴室大喊了一句，“我也去。”

莱纳嘴里含着牙刷从浴室里走了出来。波克正打了个巨大的哈欠，五官挤在一起，像表皮干瘪发皱的苹果。莱纳被自己的这个想法逗乐了，他想笑，却被牙膏呛住了。一阵猛咳之后，他含着眼泪，看向困倦的波克——他忽然明白了，眼前的人这番卸下心防、直率坦然的决定，或许仅仅是他的无心之言，仅仅是行动先于思考，也许并不意味着有任何深意。“快穿衣服吧。”莱纳口齿不清地说道，“时间不多了。”

他们随便往嘴里塞了两口吐司，便急匆匆下楼去取车。波克径直打开副驾的门，坐了进去。莱纳站在原地顿了顿，只好走过来坐进了驾驶位。他面露难色，从波克手中接过钥匙，“我有好多年没开过车了。”波克靠着椅背，闭上了眼睛，“这会儿路上不会有人的，你开就是了。”

汽车发动了，朝阳悬浮在大地的尽头，破晓时分的沉寂被发动机轰炸了个一干二净，他们向着郊外驶去。路上确实没有什么车，莱纳终于松了口气，牢牢握着方向盘的手松了松。外出是一种冒险，他蜷缩在暗处的身躯会被涌动的人潮割伤。似乎是个好天气。和战争结束时的那天一样晴朗明澈，它是世间千千万万个好日子中的一个。日光越来越刺眼，莱纳想，这是亮到会令人绝望的恸哭。

但他没能落下泪来，他移开了视线——坐在副驾的男人头抵着窗，睡得很沉。他敞着怀，夹克的拉链只拉了一半，刘海温顺地垂在额头上，将粗暴恶劣的假面摘下。波克的同行是一种困扰，毋宁说，温柔安静的波克是一种困扰。狭小的封闭空间颠簸出不合时宜的暧昧，莱纳直视着前方，眼睛和心都被近在咫尺的人拉扯着。

向着乡村延伸的公路更为崎岖，波克被晃醒了，他不知道自己睡了多久，只看到无尽的草场已经跃进了车窗，遗憾的是，现下的冬季只有一片黄绿颓败之景。“快到了吗？”波克伸了个懒腰。

“嗯，就快了。”

波克从他的语气中听出了愉悦和轻松。

当他们把车开进农庄时，比安卡的姐姐就站在门口不远处。他们刚停好车，老妇人便快步向他们走来，和蔼地拥抱了他们，“真高兴你们能来！叫我朱迪就好。”

“你好，朱迪。”波克有些羞涩地回应道。莱纳怔在原地，他没从刚刚的肢体接触中回过神来。

“原本是想让你们帮忙整修马厩和谷仓。但没想到我的儿子们这周突然回来了。所以呢，有他们干活就行了。既然都来了，就在这里住两天放松放松吧……我记得比安卡说只有一个人来，不过没关系再添一份也不费事，东西已经给你们准备好啦！”

朱迪喋喋不休地说着。令莱纳和波克猜不到的是，朱迪为他们准备了两根鱼竿和一大筐食物。他们再也说不出拒绝的话，只好在朱迪的热情催促下，带着行囊，拿着朱迪画的简易地图，向农庄南方的湖泊进发。

“鬼知道我有多少年没钓过鱼了……”波克走在前面，他们来到一个岔路口。看了眼地图，他艰难地分辨着岔路口的木头路标。在农庄时朱迪只找出来了一顶鸭舌帽，她顺手给了莱纳。莱纳见波克终于停了下来，将帽子扣在了他头上。

“应该是往右边这条路走吧。”

“那就走右边。”波克不满地瞥了一眼莱纳，却伸手将帽子戴好，“迷路了你负责。”

“我负责。”

在一片寂静之中，成为这个世界上最多余的人，连时间的噪音都听得一清二楚。乡下的宁静与惬意盖过了冬日的荒凉。他们粗厚的马丁靴底咀嚼着枯草，颇为规律的窸窣声和微扬的尘埃无声地包裹着二人。莱纳忽然走快了两步，追上了波克，和他并肩而行。

“怎么了？”

“没什么……”

“你今天心情不错。”

莱纳没有说话，只是笑了笑。他似乎脱下了套在灵魂之外的层层伪装，心中的雾霭也尽数散去，现在仅仅是一个期待远游的年轻人。

“你很想钓鱼？”

“只是，很久没看到这么好的阳光了。”

“明明昨天也是晴天啊……”波克把剩下的话吞进了肚子里，因为他感知到了，莱纳正用一种意味深长的眼神看着他。他从没被这样的眼神扫射过。这样直接、大胆的莱纳让他无所适从。他们依然并排走着，波克把帽檐又压低了些。他救下的可怜虫，他从小到大的死对头，仅仅用一双灰绿的眼睛，就在他的身上轻而易举地挖出了尴尬的、结巴的、恼人的感情，像是爱。

“贾利亚德……”

“怎么了？”

“发生什么事了吗？”

“我没事。”

当然有许多事发生在了波克身上。这个月，他和同事们协力侦破了一桩损失巨大的盗窃案。为了追捕嫌疑人，从马莱最北端的城市，到这个国家最南端的国境边缘，都留下了他们的足迹。当然，他也遵守了与皮克的约定，忙里抽闲去了一趟莱纳家，心不甘情不愿地向卡丽娜女士道了歉。卡丽娜没有责怪他，只是向他陈述了自己的愧悔和哀伤。他越听越难堪，按捺不住想要和盘托出一切的冲动，心里像有只煮沸的铁锅，蒸汽把锅盖顶得呜呜直响。当然，帕岛之行残留的震撼与幻灭依然在暗中作祟，短短几日，他就见识到了爱与恨的千百万中形态。原来他的周遭一直溺没在谎言之中。崇山峻岭都压在他的心上。

“那就好。”

“你呢，最近比安卡阿姨的生意还好吗？”

波克转移话题的样子生硬又蹩脚，但莱纳还是认真思考了一下才回复他，“还不错。”

“是吗，你看起来也不错。”刚说出口，波克就反应过来了，这话简直像在讨好夸赞莱纳一般，他咬了咬牙，“我说的不错，就是指气色好，没有别的意思。”莱纳没有接话。波克受不了这样沉默的焦灼，简直就好像是自己犯了错，“我是说，比起我第一次见到你时，你现在这样就挺好的。”

“是吗……”

“你脏得要死，神志不清，还吐了我一身。要不是遇见我，你怕是要被……”这是他们第一次直白地谈论起过去，“算了不说这个。那时候，你为什么不愿意回家呢？”

“我不知道，我只是觉得，我不能回去。”

“理由呢？总得有原因吧。”波克踢起一块小石头，石头骨碌着滚进了草甸中，“你又不是不知道，你妈妈有多担心你。”

莱纳把鱼竿往上背了背，“我觉得我被骗了。”

“比你聪明的我也被骗了，人们都被骗了。”

“被母亲、被这个国家驱使，憧憬着成为战士的童年，竟然是噩梦。”

“可是你现在已经走出来了。”

“我没有。我是杀人犯，我的手上沾满鲜血。我杀了敌人，我还杀死了我的朋友。”莱纳的声音忽然低沉了几分，“我对他们，是真心实意的。”

“开过枪的每一个人都是凶手。” 

“没有人告诉我，成为英雄和成为懦夫是同义词。死亡总比无尽的恐惧要好得多。开始时害怕身份会暴露，害怕任务失败连累妈妈；最后，最后害怕难赎的罪，害怕这个世界所有的人。为了一个人活下去，反而夺走了更多的生命。波克，马赛的事，我真的很抱歉。”

波克听到莱纳喊出自己的名字，而不是姓氏。他脑中响起阿尔明的自白——因为想要活下去，想要被爱。“一个月前，我去了趟帕岛，见到了阿妮。”

“阿妮？”莱纳瞪大了眼睛。

“她过得很好，和阿尔明在一起。”

“阿尔明吗……那个脑子超好用的家伙啊。”

“我还是不能理解在曾经的敌国生活、与敌人相爱这些事。但阿尔明说的很对，不管怎样，生活还是要继续下去。”

“我知道，我会活着。”莱纳露出了苦笑。他们还要一起共度周六的夜晚，这已经成为了一种心照不宣的仪式。床不会说话，但交缠的躯干会共振，会引吭高歌。前些年莱纳试图自杀的时候，想到过从高楼之上一跃而下，想到过用一杆枪把自己打得脑袋开花，想到过用一根绳子……于他而言，波克是一根绳子。年少时拦在路上让他摔跤，或把他与屈辱紧紧绑缚在一起；后来他们再相见，他就勒在自己的脖子上，或是要把他吊死，或是像只项圈限制了他的自由；再后来，在这漫长的生活中，莱纳意外地发现，这根绳子的一端自始至终都握在自己的手上，而另一端连接着他恐惧又渴望的世界。他很少想到死了。

“没人盼着你死掉。”波克气呼呼地瞪了他一眼。

“谢谢你。”

“什么？”

“所有的一切。”

“别以为这样我就会放过你，今晚就得好好收拾你一顿。”波克气急败坏地转过头，他缓缓停下了脚步，“等等，我们好像走错了路。朱迪说只要半个钟头就能走到，我们现在走了一个多钟头了，为什么连湖的影子都没见着？”

莱纳环顾四周，笑了笑，“也许我们应该走左边那条路。”

“走错的路不只有你一个人，这么开心吗？”

“嗯，稍微安心些了。”

莱纳没有为他的错误选择负责，起码现在没有。正午艳阳高照，北风也变得温热。波克和他走回了岔路口，这次他们选择了正确的路。于是很快便看到了开阔的湖面。阳光像鳞片，镜面似的湖水淡然无波，却会被阵风与投入其中的碎石轻易割裂。从水上来的风冰凉湿润，波克把夹克的领子竖了起来，拉紧了拉链。他们从来时的高坡滑下去，来到靠近湖边的地方。波克一屁股坐在干枯的草丛上，再也不愿动弹。他打开食篮，拿起一块三明治递给莱纳。莱纳用嘴叼着三明治，把干蚯蚓穿在鱼钩上，然后起身去湖边坐了下来。

波克啃完了手中的三明治，喝光了一瓶牛奶，心满意足地靠在树干上。莱纳坐在一块平坦的石头上，盯着湖面不知道在想些什么。波克只能看到他的背影。就像他在防波堤上，目送他离开马莱时那样，莱纳留给他的永远是背影。轮渡和码头之间的空隙越来越大，就像一道致命的空隙横亘在了二人的命运之间。今天他们说了很多话，波克心里很快活。距离似乎变窄了。做爱营造出了虚假的表象。波克用性征服他，用性宣誓对他身体的主权，而这些不会开辟出一条通往心底的密道。困了。波克微微阖上了眼。他似乎闻到土壤潮湿的味道，和莱纳房间里的味道有些相似，但不完全一样。他想要一张床，但幕天席地的感觉也不错，云朵缓缓在心头舒展。莱纳回头看了他一眼，发现他对钓鱼兴致缺缺，便没再出声打搅。

波克醒来的时候，莱纳正把一条鳟鱼从钩子上取下来。鱼在他手中活蹦乱跳，只有他的手掌那么长，他犹豫了半天，还是将它放回了湖中。气温明显低了，他看了看被云朵打乱、毫无形状的太阳，显然已经有了下沉的趋势。“回去吗？”莱纳朝他晃了晃鱼竿。

“嗯，回去吧。”

他们重新爬上高坡，打算沿着来时的路返回。变故发生得很突然。波克在差最后一脚就爬上去的时候，猛得踩空了。瞬间他就顺着土坡滚了下去。

“波克？你还好吗？！”早已爬上去的莱纳迅速滑了下来，跑到他身旁。波克浑身沾满了灰土，狼狈地趴在地上。幸亏他反应及时，翻滚的时候牢牢护住了头部。他用双臂支撑起上半身，动了动胳膊，感觉良好，并无大碍。唯一的疼痛源只有踩空的左脚脚踝。莱纳把他扶起来，他这才确认自己的左脚扭伤了，不知道有没有伤到骨头。

“上来。”莱纳在他面前蹲下，以一种命令的口吻说道。

波克投降了。他用龇牙咧嘴来掩饰自己的别扭，乖乖趴在莱纳背上。太丢人了，连路过的乌鸦都在嘲笑他的失误。他气势汹汹地把下巴放在了莱纳的肩膀上，耳朵贴着他的耳朵，颈部的一小块皮肤贴着他的皮肤。虽然疼痛依然一阵阵地从脚部传来，但温暖的肉体让他逐渐放松下来。莱纳的背与哥哥那尚未成熟的、瘦弱的脊梁截然不同。他当然摸过这片结实、厚重的平原，在彼此赤裸相对时，但从没像现在这般难为情。肌肉的线条和坚硬地骨头，在他的五脏六腑摩挲，接触的瞬间，像一个个吻。悲风里，倦鸟归巢，黄叶成群结队地逃跑。而他们紧贴的身体就是暮钟声里的黄昏。

“喂，你今天，钓到鱼了吗？”

“没有。”

“运气真差。”

“确实不好。”

“下次再试试吧。”


End file.
